


The Myth of Fingerprints.

by blakefancier



Series: Revenant universe [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GP wasn't the end. A ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Myth of Fingerprints.

At first, he thought it was a dream: a shadow in the corner, half-hidden, watching. In the quiet, it panted, slithering over the floor, then it blanketed him, flayed his nerves with a staccato heat until even the touch of sheets burned.

He fought, but it tangled around him, held him, filled him with shadows. His limbs heavy with darkness, he could do nothing but lie quietly while it marked him.

In the light of day, he could not deny the branding of ownership. And when he visited Blake's grave, he brushed the impressed fingerprints on his skin and smiled.


End file.
